Punto Medio
by Ako Nomura
Summary: one-short. Rin nos cuenta la forma tan particular en que se transformó en la esposa del Lord de las tierras del Oeste. Pasen y lean!


_5y7Inuyasha no me pertenece (sólo mi perro del mismo nombre), pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fic es hecho sin ánimo de lucro._

Punto medio

Era un día de lluvia, por lo que los planes se arruinaron, todos los años se reunían en ese lugar para recordar a alguien que fue importante para todos, a su modo, pero importante.

Habían pasado nueve años desde la batalla contra Naraku y cinco años ya desde que la dulce anciana abandonara la vida y esa era la razón por la que se reunían en su tumba pero, como ya fue dicho, la lluvia los obligó a permanecer bajo techo, pero queriendo igualmente reunirse para recordarla se refugiaron en el que había sido el hogar de Kaede-baa-chan.

—¡Feh! Que aburrido, odio los días así— Protestó el hanyou de orejas blancas.

—No desesperes— Recomendó cariñosamente su mujer mientras trataba de mantener a su inquieto hijo tranquilo, el pequeño hanyou, que tenia más de humano que de youkai, ya contaba con cuatro años de edad y había sacado las energías de su padre para las desgracias de su madre.

—¡Mamá, yo también estoy aburrido!— Alegó este tratando de salir de los brazos de la sacerdotisa.

—¡Los inu están aburridos, los inu están aburridos!— Dijeron alegremente las gemelas a unísono que se encontraban sentadas cada una al lado de su hermano menor, Shippou en medio de una gemela y Kagome quien tenía a su hijo en brazos mientras que Miroku y Sango estaban frente a ellos al lado de Inuyasha y Kohaku quien no apartaba su vista de la entrada de la choza con Kirara en brazos.

—¿Sucede algo Kohaku?

—Nada ane-ue… ¿Rin vendrá?— Preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Rin-chan viene todos los años sin falta— Contestó su hermana con una sonrisa sabiendo que las únicas razones por las que su hermano menor visitaba la aldea en esas fechas era para acompañar a Sango y poder ver a Rin.

Rin había vuelto con Sesshoumaru después de que la anciana muriera, la joven había sido quien la cuidara cuando esta enfermó y la más afectada a su perdida, ya que la consideraba como su abuela, después del incidente sólo regresaba a la aldea para esa ocasión.

—Pero puede que no venga con este clima— Dijo pícara una de sus sobrinas, a lo que el joven sólo hace una mueca de disgusto.

El Houshi suspiró— Mi joven cuñado no desesperes, que la damita pronto estará aquí, te lo aseguro— Comenta con una mano en su barbilla y la otra en las partes nobles de su esposa.

—¡Houshi-sama deje eso!— Exigió la exterminadora

—¡No me desespero!— Contestó el joven exterminador sonrojado y el monje volvió su rostro reflexivo antes los alegatos y apretó ligeramente el agarre a su mujer por lo que…

¡PAFF!

Se escuchó doble, por una parte la mano de la taijiya en la mejilla derecha del houshi y la otra parte por un pequeño youkai verde que cruzó disparado desde la puerta hasta la pared contraria chocando, todos fijaron la vista hacia la puerta y allí pudieron ver un pie con calzado negro y pantalón abultado blanco aún levantado, cuando este desapareció detrás de la puerta una joven cubierta por una manta entró sentándose mientras se sacaba lo que la cubría rebelando un ramo de flores en su regazo.

—¡Rin-chan que bueno verte, estábamos justo hablando de ti!— Comentó Sango.

—Hola a todos, disculpen la demora— Responde con una dulce sonrisa.

No más entrar la joven, Inuyasha notó algo diferente en ella, en su olor particularmente, olía a… no, era imposible ¿y si no? ¡No! ¡Imposible! Deben ser las flores lo que lo confundieron… sí, no hay otra explicación, pero… debía averiguar si estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas…?— No sabía como terminar la pregunta.

—Dos meses— Contestó la cuestionada sabiendo a lo que se refería el hanyou.

—¡Ja! Nunca lo imaginé de ese idiota.

—¡No le diga así!

—¿De qué hablan ustedes?— Inquirió Kagome.

—De que Rin huele a estar encinta de Sesshoumaru— Contestó Shippou, quien también sintió el aroma de la chica, no poseía un olfato tan desarrollado como Inuyasha pero era mucho mejor que el de un humano.

—¡¿QUÉ? —Gritaron en unísono Miroku, Sango, Kagome, las gemelas pero sobretodo Kohaku. El olor percibido por el hanyou y el kitsune era una mezcla entre el aroma a flores de Rin y el de incienso de Sesshoumaru creando uno diferente y particular justo en el vientre de la humana.

—Shippou-kun está en lo cierto— Respondió la chica sonrojada.

—¿Quiere decir que voy a tener un primo?— Preguntó el pequeño hanyou ilusionado.

—¿P-pero como?— Inquirió el joven taijiya desilusionado.

—Quién sabe, lo mas probable es que estuviera necesitado y la forz-

—¡Osuwari!— Y el pobre medio demonio al suelo.

—K-Kagome… ¿Por qué?

—¡Y lo preguntas!

—¡Rin-san cuéntanos como fue!— Pidió el hijo menor del houshi y la exterminadora.

—¡Ah! ¡Mocoso no molestes a la señora!— Al fin reaccionó Jaken.

—No se preocupe Jaken-sama, no creo que le moleste a mi Sesshoumaru-shujin

—Eres demasiado compasiva para ser la señora del oeste, niña tonta

—¡Vamos Rin-oba-san, cuenta! ¿Cómo te hiciste esposa de mi oji-san?— Al Taiyoukai nunca le gustó ser llamado así por la criatura, pero tuvo que acostumbrarse.

—Bueno, no sé por donde comenzar

—Desde el principio hermosa señora— Contestó Miroku con una sonrisa triste sabiendo que su cuñado debía estar con el corazón partido en este momento.

—Está bien, tres meses después de la última vez que vine, mi Sesshoumaru-shujin me preguntó si mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente maduro y cuando le dije que sí me dijo que sería su mujer.

—¿Así de seco?— Preguntó Kagome esperando algo más… romántico.

—Estamos hablando de Sesshoumaru— Respondió su esposo con tono monótono.

—Sí, pero…— Era verdad, no tenia como refutar, ni siquiera Inuyasha era muy romántico, aunque le fascinaba cuando se comportaba como un cachorrito mimado por las noches, además, la única que podía decir si el inuyoukai tenía un lado romántico o no era Rin.

—Pero cuenta la historia bien, Rin-san—Pide una de las gemelas.

—Sí…

"_Como dije, hace unos nueve meses atrás, estábamos descansando a la orilla de un río, mientras jaken-sama dormía junto con Ah-Un yo intentaba capturar un pez, estuve a punto de atrapar uno pero resbalé ¡a Rin le dolió mucho! Se me rasparon las rodillas y más encima quedé toda mojada y la ropa se me pegaba, fue desastroso, sin embargo, en ese momento llegó mi señor (a veces se va sin decir nada y vuelve un par de horas después, siempre a sido así) y me quedó mirando un buen rato cuando se sentó bajo un árbol mientras yo salía del agua y trataba de secarme el cabello"_

"— _Rin— Llamó mi atención— ¿Qué edad tienes ya?"_

"—_Quince años Sesshoumaru-sama"_

"—_Eso quiere decir que completaste el periodo de maduración humano si no me equivoco— Eso no supo si tomarlo como una pregunta o como una afirmación"_

"— _Eh… sí— Le conteste toda sonrojada y sin más se levantó de donde estaba y se acerco a mí e hizo algo que me tomo por sorpresa… comenzó a tocar mi vientre mientras me miraba como inspeccionándome, me olfateaba insistentemente y yo comencé a sentir un cosquilleo raro pero agradable, no sabía que era pero tiempo después supe que era por que me estaba exci-"_

—¡Rin-chan hay niños! De esas cosas no se hablan frente de ellos— Advirtió Sango toda sonrojada.

—Está bien, Sango-sama.

—¿De qué no puede hablar Rin-san frente de nosotros, haha-ue?

—Olvida eso— Le contestó a su hijo— Rin sigue con la historia.

—¿En que iba? Ah! Sí, bueno…

"_De pronto me jaló para que yo quedara en pie junto a él y me dijo algo que me hizo muy feliz"_

"—_Yo tenía razón— Dijo en un susurro, aún no se que quiso decir con eso, pero después hablo bien claro: —Rin, has demostrado ser digna de ser mi mujer, yo, el gran Sesshoumaru, te reclamo como mi esposa y señora del oeste" _Esto último la joven lo dijo tratando de imitar la expresión del Taiyoukai, o sea, ninguna, miren que si algún día le diera una parálisis facial ni se le notaría, debe tener los músculos de la cara más rígidos que un muerto.

—¡Rin no sabía que hacer, Rin sólo sentía una gran felicidad!— Lo dijo con tal brillo en los ojos como si fuese lo más romántico que le hubiese pasado en la vida y conociendo al bloque de hielo que tiene por marido es lo más probable.

—Casi me dio un infarto cuando escuche a mi amo bonito hablando así— Comentó Jaken para la extrañeza de Rin, lo que ella no sabía era que él había despertado cuando ella cayó al agua, pero se hizo el dormido cuando vio a su amo por lo que presenció toda la escena— A veces sale con unas que no tengo idea de donde las saca— Se cubrió la cabeza esperando la piedra que nunca llegó, dio gracias a Kami que la lluvia no le permitía al poderoso youkai escuchar lo que se hablaba dentro de la choza, por que si no, estaba seguro que entraría sólo para golpearlo.

—Entonces ¿te marcó allí mismo?— Preguntó una de las gemelas que ya que sabían algunas de las costumbres youkai gracias a su madre exterminadora.

—No, no se habló más del tema por dos meses, incluso pensé que no lo había dicho en serio— El rostro de Rin se ensombreció al recordar todas las cosas que había llegado a pensar gracias al mutismo de Sesshoumaru, desde que se había sido una alucinación de ella tras el golpe hasta que simplemente fue una prueba cruel para ver hasta que punto ella le era leal.

—¿Entonces como sucedió?

—Bueno…

"_Una noche estábamos preparando el campamento con Jaken-sama esperando que mi señor volviera de quien sabe donde, cuando lo hizo nos miró y se volvió a ir, pero yo ya no sabía que pensar, no tenía corazón para seguir con esa situación, así que lo seguí, caminé un buen rato detrás de él hasta que llegué a un acantilado donde él estaba sentado observando la luna, como sabía que él ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí sólo me senté hacia un lado de él en una roca sobresaliente como a un metro de distancia, ninguno de los dos no dijimos nada por un buen rato hasta que él rompió el silencio"_

"—_¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Cuestionó de pronto"_

"—_Eh… nada…sólo quería acompañarlo"_

"_No volvió a hablar, pero percibí algo que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera dolorosamente por que creí comprender algo que me hubiera pesado mucho de ser verdad. Una ráfaga de viento pasó y mi señor cerró los ojos aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción yo creí que estaba pensando en la mujer de los vientos y el hecho de cerrar los ojos me pareció que disfrutaba que el viento lo acariciara y si era así ¿Qué era yo para él, para que me había dicho que sería su esposa si pensaba en ella? Pensé que yo era un 'consuelo' y por eso no me veía como una mujer a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente"_

Los seis que llegaron a conocer a la persona a quien se refería la joven dama no podían creer lo que escuchaban, pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta para no incomodarla.

"_No quería seguir con todas esas dudas por lo que me armé de valor, me acerqué con paso firme y logré que me mirara"_

"—_Sesshoumaru-sama yo…nunca se lo había dicho por respeto pero… creo que es necesario, Rin siente su perdida— Le dije con una reverencia, no me atreví a encararlo y reclamarle, además ¿reclamarle por una mujer muerta? Me sentí horrible por estar celosa y por eso le di el pésame— Sé que han pasado muchos años pero aún así…" _

"—_No sé de que estas hablando— Me dijo con su tono habitual"_

"—_Por ella, siento que la haya perdido, Kagura-sama"_

"—_No digas tonterías"_

"—_Pero yo sé que usted aún... —No pude completar la frase"_

"—_He de aclarar que este Sesshoumaru no tiene pensamientos de esa clase hacia Kagura y si hubo un momento de debilidad ya no lo hay— Me sorprendió su respuesta, pensaba que me iba a callar e irse, además, la consideraba una debilidad, me hubiera gustado saber más pero conociendo a mi señor ya había hablado demasiado. Sólo me volví a sentar pero a su lado y como no me corrió ni nada me acomodé a mirar la luna junto a él, nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, sé que él lo aprecia mucho y yo ya estaba demasiado cansada de pensar tonterías como él las llama, pero de nuevo fue él el que volvió a hablar"_

"—_Rin— Parecía comprobar de que estuviese despierta— Volvamos"_

"—_Sí, Sesshoumaru-sama— Y cuando me levanté pasó algo muy raro, de la nada una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte me tomó desprevenida y caí, pero no en cualquier parte ¡caí en el pecho de mi Sesshoumaru-shujin! (por suerte no me di con las puntas de su armadura) Y con su calma habitual me abrazó y me rodeo con su cola ¡Rin sentía las mejillas calientes y una gran felicidad!"_

"—_Tienes el viento a tu favor— Me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. Yo estaba petrificada, no sabía que hacer, pero él estaba tan tranquilo y era tan cálido que comencé a relajarme y acomodarme abrasándolo también, se sentía muy rico"_

"—_Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin lo ama mucho— Me atreví a decirle, estar en esa posición me sentía tan segura que las palabras salieron solas. Sin embargo el no me contestó nada en palabras simplemente me separó un poco de su regazo y así mismo, con su paz, me besó, él no necesitó palabras, él es así, sólo necesitó un beso"_

Kagome sonrió, allí estaba el acto romántico que esperaba dentro de la historia de su concuñada, si había en algo que ella confiaba era que en toda persona había algo que entregar y eso era lo romántico dentro de la vida.

—¿Y que pasó después?— Preguntó su sobrino al darse cuenta que su tía se había detenido al recordar la escena.

—Oh…— Se sonrojó— Lo que sucedió fue…

"_Después de que rompió el beso me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó hasta un pequeño claro de pastos altos donde nos recostamos y seguimos besándonos y mi señor comenzó a meter sus manos bajo mi ki-"_

—¡Rin, ya te lo advertí una vez!

—Perdóneme Sango-sama

—Creo que al amo sí le molestaría que hables de sus intimidades, mocosa

—Tiene razón, bueno… al final me marcó allí— Dijo esto asomando su cuello un poco de su kimono dejando ver las dos incisiones hechas por su señor.

Los adultos presentes se hicieron la misma pregunta mental al escuchar hablar al youkai sapo ¿Qué hacían con él y Ah-Un cada vez que necesitaban, ya saben… intimidad? ¿Dejaban el campamento como esa primera vez?... mejor no preguntar, o sino, Rin sí se iría de lengua esta vez y ni querían imaginar las preguntas de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto fuera de la choza, e ignorante de todo lo que su esposa relataba dentro de esta, el youkai peliblanco observaba la tumba de la anciana miko mientras la lluvia lo empapaba de pies a cabeza. Recordaba el día en que, aún pequeña, Rin le pidió prometer que no la olvidara después de su muerte ¿Cómo olvidar a esa tierna humana? Nunca lo reconocería pero esa extraña petición se le venía a la mente más seguido de lo que le gustaba, sabía, por la diferencia de raza, que Rin podía morir mucho antes que él, incluso siglos de diferencia, aún así permitió que esa pequeña se le metiera bajo la piel incluso antes de que cualquiera sospechara, que él mismo sospechara, no sabía exactamente como y cuando fue que la vio con otros ojos o si desde un principio fue así, pues como hija nunca la vio.

Pensando en hijos, no sabía que hacer con el embarazo de Rin, no podía seguir llevándola de un lugar a otro en esa situación, eso pondría en peligro a su hembra y a su cachorro y ni hablar del momento en que diera a luz, él y Jaken no podrían hacer nada y encontrar una partera en medio de un bosque sería más difícil que enseñarle modales a Inuyasha, aunque él estaba dispuesto a arrasar con aldeas enteras con tal que atendieran a su mujer si tal fuese el caso ¿establecerse en el palacio del oeste? No quería ni imaginar ni enfrentarse a su madre al enterarse de que se emparejó con una humana y tendrá descendencia hanyou ¿dejarla nuevamente en esa aldea al cuidado de la miko, la pareja de su medio hermano? Era una de los pocos humanos que tenían el privilegio de contar con algo de su confianza, pero aun así la consideraba demasiado rara y no quería que su amada aprendiera sus rarezas, no, debía protegerla de cualquier cosa y él nunca se establecería en una aldea, ni pensarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo entonces? No lo sabía.

¿Por qué siempre la protegió? No lo sabía con exactitud, era esa forma en que ella lo miraba, como depositando todo su ser en él, era esa necesidad de sentirse alguien para su pequeña, alguien diferente de cómo lo veía todo el mundo, pues en todos alguna vez vio el temor dirigido a él en sus ojos; Inuyasha, la extraña miko, el houshi y su esposa, la descendencia de ellos, el kitsune, Jaken (a quien lo veía muy seguido con esa cara, estaba seguro que ese sapo lo seguía más por miedo que por admiración) Mouryoumaru, Kagura (Kanna no cuenta) Naraku, incluso Kohaku, quien alguna vez no le mostró terror cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo pero si le mostró terror cuando lo encontró espiando a su entonces protegida mientras esta se bañaba en un río, hace unos dos años atrás, había saboreado el momento en que el joven le miró horrorizado al verse descubierto y correr a todo lo que sus humanas piernas le permitían ¡no permitiría que ningún macho la viera así! (claro que él tampoco explicó que estaba haciendo tan cerca del río sabiendo que su protegida se estaba bañando 'desnuda' allí) pero lo dejó pasar al verlo escapar, al fin y al cabo cierta simpatía le tenía a ese humano. Pero su hermosa mujer es una excepción, le ha visto mirarlo de tantas formas pero jamás le vio temor dirigido a él en sus grandes ojos, aunque lo había visto asesinar, destrozar, descuartizar, exterminar, masacrar, despedazar, liquidar, eliminar, lapidar, decapitar, asolar, arrasar, demoler, derribar, derruir, destruir, devastar, aniquilar, martirizar, torturar a ejércitos enteros; nunca ha sabido con exactitud por que jamás le temió pero esa era su realidad y no la quería cambiar.

Volviendo al interior de la choza.

—Pero todo esto se me hace muy raro, una cosa es protegerte y otra cosa es hacerte su mujer ¿no que a Sesshoumaru le desagradan los humanos?— Reflexionó en voz alta Shippou.

—Muchas veces le he escuchado decir eso, pero siempre fue diferente conmigo— Contestó la cuestionada con una gran sonrisa. Kohaku recordó la vez en que cruzaron el infierno para salvarla, no había duda que Rin era especial para el inuyoukai desde el momento en que la revivió en aquel bosque.

—¿Y tú? Siempre pensé que lo veías como un padre— Siguió con el cuestionario el kitsune.

—¿Cómo un padre? No, si es por eso, el que siempre me cuidó y me enseño como un padre fue…— Miró al pequeño youkai que se encontraba a su lado, este al comprender la mirada los ojos se le aguaron emocionado— Jaken-sama— Terminó con una tierna sonrisa al ver la emoción de Jaken. Y era verdad, Jaken siempre cuidó que la 'mocosa' aprendiera bien y se convirtiera en una dama digna de su amo bonito (pues muy en el fondo sabía de las intenciones de este) y de paso ella con su dulzura se ganó su pequeño y asustado corazón de forma paternal.

—Como si a Sesshoumaru le importara esas cosas— Comentó Inuyasha pensando en que tan bien creía conocer a su hermano mayor, ya que, aunque no lo quería demostrar había sido un golpe fuerte el enterarse que iba a tener hijos hanyous y no le parecía importar por las palabras de su cuñada, le hubiese gustado ver la cara del mal parido cuando supo que iba a ser padre, se preguntó si su relación después de la época de la Shikon no Tama había influenciado la decisión de este, pues, aunque no era fraternal ya no peleaban cada vez que se veían, claro que de pequeño le dolía mucho el desprecio de su hermano o lo que él consideraba desprecio, nunca supo que era lo que pensaba su medio hermano de él hasta la batalla por la Tessaiga donde pudo sentir todo su odio, pero después se confundió cuando este le salvó un par de veces y él mismo también le devolvió ese 'favor', seguramente esa fue influencia de las mujeres.

En eso sintieron como la lluvia se había acabado, dejando ver un hermoso sol y el ambiente húmedo, así que decidieron salir de la choza, no mas salir Rin corrió a los brazos de su esposo sin importarle que estuviera todo mojado, todos quedaron atónitos, habían escuchado la historia pero verlos así, era muy diferente, Sesshoumaru al verlos arqueó un ceja y al comprender sonrió… ¡¿sonrió? ¡Oh, por Kami-sama y todas la deidades japonesas bailando en las paginas del Kojiki mientras Izanagi e Izanami los saludan desde Amenoukihashi donde podían ver a Amaterasu en la cueva Iwayado cerca de la laguna donde los kappa juegan damas chinas contra los kodamas observando al conejo de Ônamuji quien era revivido por Kusanda-hime para que fuera a ver a Susanowo y burlarse de los Nekomatas por acobardarse contra los Oni que se rascaban la barriga en el monte Hiba donde los kitsunes revoloteaban a su alrededor bajo la atenta mirada de Inari comiendo arroz traído por Dakiniten desde Kyoto con los Amikiris quienes trataban de llamar la atención de los Tsukumogami que también estaban sorprendidos de que el Inugami Sesshoumaru sonriera! ¡Sí, es difícil de creer que hubo movimiento facial en ese rostro que muchos llegaron a pensar seriamente si realmente es de porcelana!

Ignorante de todo el embrollo mitológico Rin se separó de su amado y se dirigió a la tumba de Kaede-baa-chan para dejar las flores que llevaba consigo y rezar, se le unió los niños, Shippou, Miroku y Sango.

—Sabes, creo que Rin era el 'cheque a fecha' de Sesshoumaru— Comentó la miko abrazándose a su esposo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué es 'checheafecha'?— La miró confundido

Kagome negó con la cabeza— Olvídalo mi amor— No tenía ganas de explicar cosas sin importancia.

Kohaku miraba al inuyoukai como si tratara de descifrar un plan maligno en su cara de poker— la sonrisa pasó muy rápido— suspiró y se acercó a los que estaban rezando y también lo hizo, al terminar se dirigió a Rin.

—Quería preguntarte algo… ¿eres feliz con él?— Estaba nervioso y sabia que Sesshoumaru le volaba la cabeza si se acercaba más por la forma tan insistente que lo miraba.

—Sí, muy feliz.

El sólo sonrió, si ella era feliz, él estaba satisfecho, claro que si se enteraba que le hiciera daño él mismo acabaría con el Daiyoukai por muy 'Dai' que fuera, sintió una mano reposar sobre su hombro y supo que era Shippou.

—No te desanimes, hay muchos peces en el mar— Le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Para las desgracias de Sango y Kagome, Shippou aprendió muchas de las mañas de Miroku, quien lo consideraba su discípulo en el arte de conquistar chicas. Kohaku sonrió de la misma manera ¿Por qué no? Irse de fiesta con Shippou para conocer lindas damas no sonaba nada mal. Sango suspiró, primero quien consideraba como su sobrino y ahora su hermano ¿hasta que punto su esposo era una mala influencia?

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru acariciándose su vientre aún plano, al verla Sesshoumaru sólo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Sespídete, nos vamos— Sin más comenzó a caminar.

—Sí— Rin dio un reverencia a todos y se despidió, ella, Jaken y Ah-Un caminaron tras Sesshoumaru.

Todos los presentes los observaron hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte y preguntándose una vez más cuando fue que Sesshoumaru decidió olvidar sus delirios de grandeza, sus sueños de descendencia pura y todo eso para sucumbir a los brazos de su pequeña Rin.

No era algo que se pudiera explicar, no hay forma, cosa del destino debe ser que alguien tan frío como Sesshoumaru que hasta los pingüinos sufrirían de hipotermia a su lado uniera su vida a alguien tan dulce como Rin que hasta las abejas padecerían de diabetes con sólo mirarla, dos polos tan opuestos no es sólo atracción por lo que son unidos.

Desde los cielos, junto a su hermana, Kaede miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha a todos aquellos que consideraba parte de su familia, estaba segura, a sus modos, que son felices. Cuando Kagome regresó a Sengoku jidai fue para unir su vida a ese terco Inuyasha y junto a él tienen ese pedacito de múltiples alegrías que es su hijo. Sango y Miroku aunque siempre discuten se aman demasiado y prueba de eso son sus 3 hermosos hijos. Shippou y Kohaku son jóvenes y tienen derecho a buscar su felicidad, si bien aún están en periodo de ir de un lugar a otro, ella confía y sabe que les llegará el momento en que cada uno encontrará a la mujer que los hará feliz. Y por último también sabe que entre la hipotermia y la diabetes existe un _punto medio_ donde los pingüinos y las abejas pueden convivir en armonía y ser felices y es ese punto el que unió a Sesshoumaru y a Rin y es ese punto en el que el pequeño nacerá siendo bienvenido y afortunado.

FIN

Aclaraciones:

* Hay una parte donde nombro muchos dioses y criaturas del folklore japonés, bueno, me da flojera explicar quienes son, así que si tienen dudas les recomiendo poner "mitología japonesa" en wikipedia y saldrán todos, de allí los saqué.

* Honoríficos:

-shujin: esposo de una forma muy respetuosa, es casi como decir "mi dueño"

Ane-ue: hermana mayor de forma respetuosa (aunque no creo que sea necesario explicarlo ya que Kohaku nombra así a Sango en el manga)

Haha-ue: madre de forma respetuosa

Oji-san: tío de forma informal.

Oba-san: tía de forma informal.

baa-chan: abuela de forma cariñosa.

-sama, -chan, -san, -kun no los creo necesarios de explicar.

Agradezco que se tomaran un tiempo para leer esta historia y cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que les venga en gana por favor dejen review, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
